GX: a different story
by ShunKuso
Summary: AU with OCs. Join Raito Atlas as he helps his oldest friend Jaden against the Shadow Riders,the Society of Light,etc. If Raito's last name and deck seem familiar,they are. Relationships inside.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Duel Academy

"Good morning and welcome my students. I'm Chancellor Sheppard the headmaster here,and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now please get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I think you'll find them quite comfortable ,depending oj how you're ranked of course."Chancellor Sheppard chuckled as he welcomed the new students to their first year at Duel Academy.

Outside

"Well I dunno about you Sy but it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm."Jaden Yuki said while going through his PDA sitting behind his new friend Syrus Truesdale.

"That's cool same with me."Syrus replied before another first year student Bastion Misawa walked to them.

"Hey you in red too?"

"Well now let's see here. Yellow sleeves,yellow buttons,I don't think so."

"Oh,that's why Sy and I are in red."

"Please don't tell me you just figured that out now."

"Don't worry Bastion,he's always been like that."A spiky blonde haired boy wearing a red jacket like Syrus and Jaden chuckled putting his hand on Bastion's shoulder.

"Oh hey Raito you're in red too?"Syrus asked making Raito and Bastion sigh.

"No Syrus I'm in Obelisk Blue and I'm wearing red because I want to."

"Oh. I see."Syrus said making Raito sigh again.

At the Slifer Red dorm

"This isn't a dorm. It's an outhouse with a deck."Syrus whined as he looked at the dorm.

"Are you kidding? You guys gotta check out the view,this is great!"Jaden yelled to the two Slifers before they went to their rooms."Alright I guess this is our room."

"Kinda small isn't it?"

"Hey you're a small guy."Jaden chuckled as he and Syrus walked into their room."Anyway I like it. This will make a sweet pad for our first year here."

"Yeah. Kinda weird meeting at the entrance exams and now roommates?"

"Let's shine some light in here."Jaden said ignoring what Syrus said opening the curtain.

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!"A voice yelled from the top bunk surprising the two.

"Oh sorry."

"We didn't see you up there."

"Well can you see me now?"Then a fairly chubby boy with a face resembling a Koala's sat up growling scaring the two first years. This is Chumley Huffington,a third year student."Would you stop screaming! Tell me who you are and why you're in my room."

"I'm Jaden Yuki."

"And I'm Syrus Truesdale."

"And we're your new roommates."

"Yeah you're new alright. Lemme tell you how the whole color thing works,that's more important than anything."

"The three dorms right. There's Obelisk Blue,Ra Yellow,and Slifer Red."Raito explained stopping Chumley."Obelisk Blue students are high ranking students through high grades or connections,Ra Yellow are students with pretty high potential. And then there's us,the lowest ranking dorm,we're mostly students who got a pretty low score on the exams but managed to win the entrance duel."

"Pretty much that. And I'm Chumley by the way."

Inside the school

"A duel arena? Seems pretty cool to have one in the school."Raito said as they walked into a duel arena.

"Wanna duel?"

"So I could destroy both of you no way."

"What are a trio of Slifer Red rejects doing here?"An Obelisk blue student asked as he and another one walked up to the three,

"We're just looking around."

"Yeah we don't want any trouble."

"If you're on our turf then you must be."

"Wait you're the kid that beat Crowler. Hey Chazz it's the kid that beat Crowler."One of the two students said to a dark spiky haired boy in an Obelisk Blue jacket sitting in the stands.

"Oh hey what's up I'm Jaden and he's Chazz was it?"

"His name is Chazz Princeton and he was number one in Duel Prep School so give him the proper respect."

"Yeah he's gonna be the next King of Games the bst duelist in the world."

"If it's possible."Raito chuckled catching the attention of the five."It's impossible for him to be the next King of Games because it's gonna be me or Jaden."

"Slifer slackers as the King of Games that'll be the day."

"You don't believe me? Then Chazz Princeton better prove himself in a duel against me."

"Fine. A duel right now and then your friend Jaden is next if he really did beat Crowler with that kind of skill."Chazz chuckled as Raito put on his Duel Disk.

"This sure is a fine crew."A blonde haired girl in a reverse colored Obelisk Blue uniform said walking up to the six.

"Whoa who is that?"Syrus asked blushing while Raito put his Duel Disk away.

"Hey Alexis have you come here to watch me wipe the floor with those two?"

"I'm here to remind you about the Obelisk welcome dinner. You're late."

"I was just on my way."Chazz said before leaving.

"I'm sorry if Chazz was a bit mean. Not all Obelisks are like that,he's just a jerk. Especially to Slifers."

"Don't worry I'll still beat him in one turn."

"We really have to work on your over confidence."Syrus sighed while Jaden was smiling and Raito was looking at his deck.

"Maybe a few turns."

"The Slifer Dinner should be starting soon so you better be going."

"Oh yeah. Let's go."Jaden said as the three of them started to leave."Wait what was your name again?"

"Alexis Rhodes and yours?"

"Jaden Yuki."

"Raito Atlas. Let's go guys."Then the three left Alexis in the arena smiling.

"Jaden,Raito."

Later in the Slifer Red cafeteria

"Hello Children I am Professor Banner. Now before we eat,why don't you say something about-"

"This stuff's good!"

"We're supposed to say something about ourselves."

"Ok how 'bout this:I'm starvin!"Jaden yelled with his mouth stuffed with food.

"He's walking over here Jaden. I mean it he's right-"Raito sighed before Banner walked over to their table.

"Well since some of us don't feel like waiting. Let's just eat."

Later

"I'm stuffed,Professor Banner sure can cook!"Jaden yawned patting his stomach while Syrus poured tea and Raito sat looking at a card in his deck befote their PDAs went off.

"It's from Princeton."Raito growled looking at who sent the message.

"Chazz? If he's looking for a duel you're looking for trouble."

"Hey slackers,don't think I forgot about our duel. Tonight at Midnight, it's on."Chazz said in the nessage making Raito angrier.

"I'm going. Jaden you stay here."Raito growled leaving.

"He's gonna have trouble. Jaden you should go just in case."Chumley said making Jaden go after Raito.

In the arena

"So you still decided to show up. Big mistake."Chazz chuckled as Raito stood on the other side of the field.

"Just shut up and duel!"

"Fine then. Oh and by the way,winner gets the loser's best card so have yours ready."

"Fine by me."

"Let's Duel!"The two then set their decks in their Duel Disks activating the life point counter and field.

Chazz vs Raito

Turn 1

"I'll go first slacker. And I'll summon Reborn Zombie in Defense mode(DEF:1600)."After drawing his card from the deck,Chazz put a card sideways on his Duel Disk summoning a mummified zombie."And I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Turn 2

"It's my turn and I draw,and I'll summon my Vice Dragon in attack mode using its special ability that special summons it at the cost of half its points if you have a monster and I don't(ATK:1000)."After drawing his card,Raito put it on the Duel Disk making a purple dragon appear."Now I'll summon my Strong Wind Dragon by tributing my Vice Dragon and my Strong Wind's super power,is that if I tribute summon it by using a dragon,it gains half its attack points(ATK:2900)."Just after that,Raito removed Vice Dragon's card to put another in it's place summoning a tall green dragon."Attack! Strong Burst!"Strong Wind Dragon unleashed a flamethrower destroying Reborn Zombie and hitting Chazz as well.

Chazz: 2700 LP

"Lemme guess,your dragon's other ability is that if it attacks a defense position monster,your opponent takes damage equal to the difference?"

"Bingo."

"Well your dragon won't be activating it thanks to my facedown:CHTHONIAN BLAST! Now since you destroyed my monster I can take out yours!"Strong Wind Dragon was then destroyed by a blast of wind sent by Chazz's card.

"I play Card Destruction and if you were number one you'd know what this card does."

"Yeah yeah,discard your hand and draw the same amount."

"Alright."Raito was smiling at a card he drew and put it with the other cards he had just drawn."I'll play these two facedown and end my turn."

"You got this duel beat bud!"Jaden yelled cheering for Raito before a familiar blonde walked up.

"I knew I'd find you guys here."Alexis said before noticing the field and Life point difference."Whoa did he do all that to Chazz in one turn?"

"That's Raito for ya."

Turn 3

"It's my turn you lucky punk. And I'll summon my Chthonian Soldier in attack mode(ATK:1200). And now I'll attack you directly."Chazz smiled summoning a warrior with demonic armor and it charged at the Blonde Slifer.

"I activate my facedown! Call of the Haunted to revive my Small Piece Golem from my grave(ATK:1100)!"Just in time Raito pressed a button on his Duel Disk making his facedown flip up and release purple smoke that a small humanoid rock came from and took the attack from Chthonian Soldier.

Raito: 3900 LP

"You brought out that weakling to reduce your damage to 100? You really are a Slifer. And I'll end my turn at that."

"Is he alright he won't start his turn."Alexis pondered before hearing laughing from Raito and Jaden.

"Yeah,he's just about to end this."

Turn 4

"My turn I draw! I play my Card of Sanctity so we draw until we have 6 cards in our hands. And by removing from play my Vice Dragon and my Extra Veiler from my grave,I can summon CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON-ENVOY OF THE END!"Shocking everyone but Raito,a colossal green dragon with skeletal like armor on it appeared on the field.

"Summon what?!"

"I play my dragon's special ability! By giving up 1000 life points,My dragon sends all cards we control and in our hands to the grave! And you take damage equal to all the sent cards time 300! That's 14 cards meaning you take 4200 points of damage."

"Then that means!"

"Raito wins."Alexis gasped as Chaos Emperor Dragon unleashed a yellow and purple flame that destroyed all cards on the field and made the two duelists discard their hands before engulfing Chazz in it.

Chazz: 0 LP

Raito: 2900 LP

Winner: Raito

"What's that?"Raito asked hearing footsteps coming closer shocking Alexis.

"Campus Security,and if we get caught we're in deep trouble."

"Why aren't we students?"Jaden asked confused while Chazz stood up angry.

"The rules say no after hours dueling on Campus and Chazz knows that."

"I'll get my revenge slacker,and next time you won't be able to draw that Dragon on time."

5 minutes later

"That was a close one."Jaden sighed as he,Raito,and Alexis made it out before Campus Security found them.

"That combo at the end was impressive. How did you manage to do that so quickly?"

"It came to me when Chazz had said to put up our best cards. I wasn't about to give him this."Raito then pulled out a different card to show a black and red dragon with piercing yellow eyes,sharp claws,crimson armor,and blood red colored wings.

"What is that?"

"My Red Dragon Archfiend,my best monster."

"And a pain to duel against."Jaden scoffed making the other two laugh.

Next time: Elemental Hero: Dragon Flame Wingman


	2. Chapter 2

Elemental Hero: Dragon Flame Wingman

"How did we get ourselves into this?"Raito growled as his Chaos Emperor Dragon was blown up and the boat he,Jaden,and Syrus rocked back sending him and Jaden to the floor.

"Sorry guys. This is all my fault."

"Well on my next turn we're ending this."Jaden chuckled as Alexis and an aqua colored haired girl were on the boat in front of them smiling.

Earlier that day

"Sorry Sy but try to stay awake next time."Raito said as Syrus sat down after Doctor Crowler had just embarrassed him in front of the whole class.

"And Mister Altas can you explain how Equip spells work. If you're not a slacker like your two friends."

"Fine. Equip spells are simple to know,they're like Professor Banner who help in a positive way,and some are like you..."Raito yawned making Jaden and Syrus laugh and infuriate Crowler.

Later

"You know I said you could use my locker right."Raito pointed out to Jaden while they stood in their P.E class.

"Yeah but I wonder where Sy is."

Inside the Locker Room

"Now to plant the bait where Jaden is sure to find it. And don't think you're not next Raito."Crowler laughed going through lockers until he found Jaden's stuff inside Syrus' locker and put an envelope with a red lipstick mark on it.

A few minutes later

"Oh man I was at girl's gym,they really should make the sign bigger."Syrus whined running into the locker room."Wait these are Jaden's sneakers. Guess he's still borrowing my locker. Huh?! This isn't Jaden's! Who wrote me a letter?"Syrus wondered picking up the letter Crowler left for Jaden before reading it.

Later that night

"Where's Syrus? Figured he'd be here."Raito asked as he and Jaden entered the room.

"Syrus left a while ago excited about somethin'."Chumley replied before Raito's PDA went off.

"Hey it's from Nicole."

"Who's Nicole?"Chumley asked making Jaden laugh.

"Raito's new girlfriend."

"She's an Obelisk we met on the way back here."

"Raito,Jaden,is this who you two are looking for?"An Aqua haired girl in an Obelisk Uniform asked showing a tied up Syrus next to Alexis and her friends Mindy and Jasmine.

"Is that Sy?"

"If you want him back come duel me and Alexis in a tag duel and if you win,we won't rat you guys out."Then the message ended leaving a confused Jaden,Raito,and Chumley in the room.

"Rat us out? For what?"Jaden asked making Raito shrug.

"But we have to go get Syrus. Let's go."Raito said making Jaden nod and the two went running out the door.

At the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm

"What's going on here?"Raito demanded as the 4 girls and Syrus were standing waiting for them.

"What's going on here is your friend trespassed onto the girls' campus."

"Really Sy?"

"And he said Alexis told him to with this fake love letter."

"That sounds a bit too desperate to be Syrus."

"Well do you accept our terms? If you win,we don't tell on you three for trespassing."

"And if you lose...you apologize to Syrus and never pull anything like this again if Syrus doesn't."

"If you think we'll-"

"Deal."Alexis and Nicole had interrupted Jasmine by accepting Raito's terms.

"Let's get started."

5 minutes later

TAG DUEL

Alexis and Nicole vs. Jaden and Raito

Both sides: 8000 LP

"For this duel,neither of us can attack until everyone's had a first turn."Nicole explained standing in a boat with Alexis,Mindy,and Jasmine while the three boys were on another boat in front of them.

"All right then."Jaden smiled as the four of them activated their Duel Disks.

"Ladies first."

Turn 1

"Then I'll do the honors, and I'll play Etoile Cyber in attack mode(ATK:1200)."Alexis played a red and white figure skater before setting a facedown."I'll play a card facedown and end my turn."

Turn 2

"I draw. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman(ATK:1600)!"

Turn 3

"Rise up Gem-Knight Garnet(ATK:1900)!"

Turn 4

"Power Giant come to the field(ATK:2200)! And now I end my turn with this card facedown"By the end of Raito's turn,both sides had 2 monsters with Alexis and Nicole controlling Etoile Cyber and a bright red knight while Jaden and Raito controlled a gold and blue Elemental Hero and a colossal golem with crystals all over it's body.

Turn 5

"Impressive but I'll summon Blade Skater(ATK:1400) and with Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together to summon Cyber Blader(ATK:2100)!"After summoning a purple and white figure skater with two blades on her arms,Alexis played Polymerization making a blue haired mechanical looking figure skater with red and purple flame designs on her appear in her two monsters' place."Now my blader attack Sparkman with Whirlwind rage!"Cyber Blader began spinning before kicking Sparkman destroying him.

J&R:7500 LP

"So much for him."

"I'll set these cards facedown and end my turn."

Turn 6

"All right, I'll play the field spell FUSION GATE! Now I can summon a fusion monster without a Polymerization by removing the monsters I need from play instead of to the grave. Now I'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN(ATK:2100)!"Raito and Jaden smiled as a green muscular Elemental Hero with a red Dragon's head on his right arm appeared."Next I'll play Kishido Spirit so now my hero can't be destroyed by a monster with the same attack points so attack Cyber Blader!"

"Jaden attack Garnet not Cyber Blader!"

"SKYDIVE SCORCHER!"Completely ignoring what Raito said,Jaden ordered his Wingman to attack Cyber Blader but instead of Cyber Blader being destroyed it was Flame Wingman.

J&R: 5400 LP

"Jaden Cyber Blader's special ability. If we have 2 monsters her points double."Raito explained pointing out his Power Giant.

"That's why you said to attack Garnet. I'll end my turn with these cards face down."

Turn 7

"Alexis I think it's time we end this."Nicole chuckled making Alexis nod."I PLAY GEM-KNIGHT FUSION TO FUSE GARNET ON MY FIELD WITH LAPIS AND EMERALD IN MY HAND TO SUMMON GEM-KNIGHT MASTER DIAMOND(ATK:2900) IN ATTACK MODE!"Raito,Syrus,and Jaden braced themselves as a knight with diamond pieces on his armor and multiple gems on his blade appeared next to Cyber Blader."NEXT I'LL PLAY POLYMERIZATION!"

"Another fusion!"Syrus gasped bracing himself even more as Master Diamond and Cyber Blader began to fuse.

"RISE UP!"

"GEM-KNIGHT EMPRESS CYBER DIAMOND BLADER(ATK:3500)!"Nicole yelled as a new Gem-Knight appeared. A fully diamond armored Cyber Blader with a knight like visor with a smaller version of Master Diamond's sword rose from the water sending the boys' boat back."AND NOW HER ABILITY GIVES HER ATTACK POINTS EQUAL TO ALL THE NUMBER OF GEM-KNIGHTS IN MY GRAVE SO NOW SHE GETS 300 MORE BRINGING HER UP TO 3800!"

"I play my Rising Energy! By discarding a card,a monster gains 1500 attack points! And my Compulsory Evacuation Device sends Power Giant back to your hand!"Alexis smiled as a rainbow aura covered Cyber Diamond Blader while a machine appeared as sucked in Power Giant before ejecting it back to Raito's hand.

"Now Diamond Blader(ATK:5300) attack Raito and Jaden with Rising Gem Rage!"Cyber Diamond Blader slashed Raito and Jaden making them kneel while their Life points dropped.

J&R: 100 LP

"I'll set this card face down and end my turn."

Turn 8

"Raito I'm sorry,if Alexis attacks we're done for."Jaden apologized as Raito drew his card.

"No Jaden it's my fault thinking someone like Alexis would like someone like me."

"Jay...mind if I borrow Sparkman?"

"Not at all."

"ALRIGHT! I RESUMMON POWER GIANT! AND NOW I SUMMON MY CHAOS EMPEROR DRAGON I'LL REMOVE FROM PLAY SPARKMAN AND DARK BUG!"

"Dark Bug? That's not in your grave?"

"To summon Power Giant,a level 6 monster using his ability,I have to discard a level 4 or below monster from my hand and his level decreases by the level of the one I used."

"Don't think you're Chaos Emperor Dragon will save you Raito."Alexis said as Chaos Emperor Dragon appeared before Nicole's facedown activated.

"I play Raigeki Break! By discarding a card from my hand I can destroy a card on your field. Say bye Chaos Emperor Dragon."Chaos Emperor Dragon roared before yellow lightning hit it blowing it up.

How did we get ourselves into this?"Raito growled as his Chaos Emperor Dragon was blown up and the boat he,Jaden,and Syrus rocked back sending him and Jaden to the floor.

"Sorry guys. This is all my fault."

"Well on my next turn we're ending this."

"No Jaden we're ending this now. I need to borrow your facedown and Flame Wingman."

"But Flame Wingman's in the gr-"Jaden then noticed the Monster Reborn spell card in Raito's hand."You got it."

"Do you still have it?"

"That's why I was waiting until my next turn."

"Alright. I ACTIVATE MONSTER REBORN TO BRING BACK ELEMENTAL HERO FLAME WINGMAN!"Flame Wingman reappeared making Nicole laugh.

"Raito sweetie,you can't do anything with Power Giant and Jaden's monster."Nicole laughed with her hands on her knees.

"I ACTIVATE JADEN'S FACEDOWN! POLYMERIZATION TO FUSE FLAME WINGMAN AND STRONG WIND DRAGON THAT'S IN MY HAND!"Nicole and Alexis gasped as Strong Wind Dragon appeared before he and Flame Wingman went into the sky making a bright green and red light shine.

"What is that?"

"Did you two think that you're the only ones who can fuse two different types of monsters? Jaden!"

"Right. WE FUSION SUMMON,THE ELEMENTAL HERO DRAGON FLAME WINGMAN!"Jaden yelled as the light settled in front of them revealing a more menacing looking Flame Wingman with four colossal Dragon wings on his back,and mixed green and red Dragon heads on both arms.

"What the?"

"Meet Dragon Flame Wingman(ATK:3000). Our strongest monster."Dragon Flame Wingman roared preparing to attack Cyber Diamond Blader while Raito got a card from his hand.

"Next I'll play his special ability by removing from play a fusion material monster,he gains it's attack points and it's ability. All I have to do is ditch a card."

"Go Flame Wingman! Give your powers to Dragon Flame Wingman!"Jaden yelled as Flame Wingman appeared before turning into fire absorbed by Dragon Flame Wingman."DRAGONIC EMPOWERMENT(ATK: 5100)!"

"Dragon Flame Wingman attack Cyber Diamond Blader! SKYDIVE BURNER!"Dragon Flame Wingman was then covered in a bright green and red fire before charging and destroying Cyber Diamond Blader destroying her before he charged at the girls hitting them with pieces of Cyber Diamond Blader's armor.

A&N: 2900 LP

"Wait a second...1200 points of damage from the attack,3900 points because of it's effect,2200 from Power giant...we're going to be alright,we're gonna have 700 life points left."

"Are you? I play United We Stand and equip it to Power Giant giving it 800 attack points for every monster on our field,so he gains 1600(ATK:3800). ATTACK! UNITED CRYSTAL SMASH!"

"What just happened?"Mindy asked as the girls fell to their knees after Power Giant punched them sending their Life Points to zero.

A&N: 0 LP

"That's game!"The two boys smiled as Syrus hugged them.

"Alright! We won!"

5 minutes later

"A deal's a deal. We won so we forget this ever happened and Syrus never pulls anything like this again."Jaden said as the two boats were next to each other.

"All right guys we won't back out."

"You beat us fair and square."Nicole blushed looking away from Jaden and Raito.

"It was close though. If anything,you two have game."Raito smiled making Alexis hide a blush."Later."

Next time: Winged Kuriboh LV 10 vs. Red Dragon Archfiend

_**A/N:So sorry for the wait,writer's block. Mostly for descriptions of Cyber Diamond Blader and Dragon Flame Wingman with a bit of school distractions. And sorry if Dragon Flame Wingman sounds over powered but his effect can only be used if his controller has less than 1000 LP.**_


End file.
